


i was lowkey (that's the old me)

by hyuckheis (johnyongs)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mark gets glasses and Donghyuck is SHAKEN, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongs/pseuds/hyuckheis
Summary: donghyuck is going to start prematurely greying because of mark leealternatively, mark gets glasses





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by several things: 
> 
> 1) markhyuck love each other so!!! much!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [2) this video of mark lee appearing out of the sea like a son of poseidon and then proceeding to eat shit not even one second later](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHOgjxwS7LI)
> 
>  
> 
> 3) the pics of mark wearing PRESCRIPTION GLASSES at the airport going to KCON in Mexico and every time idols wear prescription glasses i get really emo and to know that MY SON wears prescription glasses just had me feeling SO MUCH so i had to write about it too
> 
> 4) that one clip on mickey mouse club when mark asks koeun if she got home safely and hyerin and hina ABSOLUTELY FUCKING LOSE IT because same
> 
> sorry this fic is horribly unbeta'd

The first time Donghyuck realizes something is wrong is in their Physics lecture.  
  
"Hey Hyuck..." Mark looks at Donghyuck, clearly uncomfortable. He then turns to the front, squinting at the new slide the professor had just put up. "What's the formula? I can't see it properly."  
  
Donghyuck glances at the equation in question. It's been put up in a pretty large font, bold face. Mark should be able to see it. What's worse is that this isn't the first time this has happened.  
  
"You can't see it?" Donghyuck asks carefully. Mark's shoulders slump, and concern bubbles in Donghyuck's stomach.  
  
"It's all fuzzy. I couldn't read the other slide either..."  
  
"Do you have a headache?" Donghyuck knows to ask this because Mark has been complaining about them recently, around the same time he started having issues seeing the board.  
  
Mark nods again, not looking up. Donghyuck sighs, digging into his backpack for the bottle of Advil he's learned to keep around for this precise issue. He hands Mark two of them, and his friend takes them gratefully. "Just keep your eyes closed for now, I'll take notes and you can just copy them down later."  
  
This makes Mark's lips quirk up. "I can't read your notes, Hyuck. Can you even read your notes?"  
  
_"I'll try my best for you,"_ Donghyuck says with a fake sweetness that he'd perfected over the years just for Mark, and pats his cheek. "Close your eyes, turd."  
  
Mark smiles, grateful, and pulls the hood up over his head, before putting his head down. Donghyuck tries to push down the worry, and focus on writing legibly.

* * *

  
  
"I think there's something wrong with Mark," Renjun says to Donghyuck the next day. He tries not to jump, because Renjun moves like a ghost, never making a sound, only making his presence known right when he's behind someone.  
  
"Jesus fuck, Renjun," Donghyuck wheezes, putting a hand over his (now hammering) heart. Renjun smiles, as though he gets a perverse sort of pleasure in decreasing Donghyuck's life span, and hops on the counter next to where Donghyuck has been washing the dishes.  
  
"Have you noticed, though?"  
  
Donghyuck digs his hands out of the soapy water. He hates dish duty because everyone in the apartment stacks everything they can think of in the sink on purpose and leaves it specifically for Donghyuck. Mark calls this karma. Donghyuck calls it unethical division of labor. "Noticed what?"  
  
Renjun blinks at him. "Mark? Something's clearly wrong. He almost ran into a streetlamp last night coming back from class."  
  
Donghyuck pauses, looking at Renjun in alarm. Mark hadn't told him this. The worry is back again, clawing at his insides, tenfold this time.  
  
"I think he needs to go see the doctor."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Donghyuck snorts, turning back to the sink, and scrubs at a bowl with more vigor than he needs.  
  
"You should tell him to see a doctor," Renjun presses, and Donghyuck glares at him in annoyance (he doesn't know why he's annoyed).  
  
"Why do I have to do it?"  
  
Renjun gives him a soft, secretive smile as he hops off the counter. "Because he listens to you."  
  
Before Donghyuck can ask what he means, the door of their apartment opens, and Mark comes in, sopping wet, with a bruise on his cheekbone. Donghyuck drops the spatula he'd been holding, and runs to him.  
  
"What the fuck happened to you?" Donghyuck all but screeches, grabbing Mark's face in his hands.  
  
Mark flinches and tugs Donghyuck's hands away, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Bitch, there's soap on your hands."  
  
"Does it look like I care?" Mark rolls his eyes and flops down on the couch, his bags dumped at his feet.  
  
"I got hit," Mark explains, and upon seeing Donghyuck's stricken expression, he scrambles to explain. "With a ball. During practice, Hyuck. I didn't get punched."  
  
"What the fuck?" Because really, _what the fuck?_ It was (unfortunately) well known around campus that Mark was the ace on the water polo team. It was inconceivable that he'd get hit with a ball.  
  
"I... couldn't see it," Mark says, as though it pains him to say it. Renjun nudges Donghyuck in the stomach, having suddenly appeared again, and gives him a meaningful look.

* * *

  
  
Apparently, everyone else has tried to get Mark to go to the doctor already. By everyone, it's really just Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin, their other (surprisingly observant) flatmates.  
  
It wasn't until Donghyuck shoved Mark down on the couch and forced him to call his doctor to make an appointment that Mark actually did it. He doesn't really know why. Maybe he's just intimidating when he's scared out of him mind for his friend.  
  
"I could have driven myself," Mark mumbles from the passenger seat of his beat up red Corolla. He'd inherited it from his brother Taeyong, and Donghyuck remembers going out for lunch as seniors, feeling on top of the world because they could go further than four blocks for food and still make it back on time for class.  
  
When Donghyuck got his license, Mark had insisted it was theirs to share, even though Donghyuck almost wrecked it at a parking lot. Twice.  
  
"Yeah and then your dumb ass would be at the hospital for broken bones. If you can't see a fucking death trap ball how are you supposed to see oncoming traffic, huh?"  
  
Mark has no response to this, so he pouts and crosses his arms, sinking lower into the seat. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and stares at the road ahead.  
  
"You look like you're going to go get your arm chopped off. It's just the doctors."  
  
Mark mumbles something, sounding close to a whine, but Donghyuck doesn't hear it over the hum of the radio, playing some EDM shit that Mark likes so much. "What? I didn't catch that."  
  
Mark sniffs indignantly, looking more like a child than the golden boy athlete that the school apparently thinks he is. Donghyuck resists the urge to pinch his cheeks and coo. "I said, what if they have to give me a shot?"  
  
Donghyuck spares him a glance. "They'll probably have to give you a shot," he says, trying to maintain a straight face when Mark looks at him in horror. "My cousin is doing her residency right now and she talks to me about the stuff she has to do sometimes, so I know. They might have to draw blood too."  
  
"Oh my god, Hyuck. Turn the car around. Right now. I'm not going in there. You can't make me."  
  
At that, Donghyuck can't hold back his snicker, which breaks out into a full-out cackle.  
  
"Wow, fuck you."  
  
"I'm just messing around. You're all vaccinated, right?"  
  
Mark nods slowly, eyes unsure, clearly debating whether to trust Donghyuck. "Its not even flu season. You won't need a shot. Relax, buddy."  
  
Mark sighs, sinking back down into his seat.  
  
"Unless..."  
  
"Oh, _fuck you._ "

* * *

  
  
"Mark Lee?"  
  
Both Mark and Donghyuck look up at the nurse from where they'd huddled over Mark's phone, playing Candy Crush. The nurse smiles at them both, and they stand up in unison.  
  
"Come on in, Mark," the nurse beckons, holding the door open. Mark hesitates, looking at Donghyuck.  
  
"Is it okay if I come with him?" Donghyuck asks. The nurse looks between them, unsure, then nods. Donghyuck pats Mark on the back, pushing him forward.  
  
Donghyuck lingers at Mark's side while he has his temperature and blood pressure checked. The nurse asks his symptoms, and Donghyuck chews his lip nervously, listening as Mark explains that he's having a hard time seeing things, that he's having headaches and nausea.  
  
What Donghyuck doesn't mention to Mark is that he'd done some research on his symptoms the night before. WebMD had told him that all the signs pointed towards some sort of neurological disease. It was possible that there was a tumor pressing down on a region of Mark's brain, causing the nausea, the vision changes, the headaches. Donghyuck almost throws up, and when Mark comes out of the shower, he's the one to ask whether Donghyuck is okay.  
  
Donghyuck cleared his browser history and prayed to God. Mark had always been the religious one between them, but Donghyuck finds himself seeking out a Higher Power, wishing desperately that there's nothing wrong with his best friend.  
  
They're taken to a private room. Donghyuck sits at the side, watching Mark swing his legs as he sits on the bed.  
  
"You're being quiet and it's making me nervous," Mark finally says, looking at Donghyuck.  
  
"I'm just thinking," Donghyuck assures. Mark looks unconvinced, but he gets cut off as the door opens.  
  
A tall doctor comes in, all dimpled smiles. "Hey there, I'm Dr. Jung. You must be Mark, and--" He startles when he sees Donghyuck sitting in the corner. He waves.  
  
"That's Donghyuck, my best friend," Mark says. "Just pretend he's not there. That's what I always do."  
  
_Haha, funny,_ Donghyuck mouths, and Dr. Jung gives them an amused smile as he goes over to the sink to wash his hands.  
  
"So Mark, what seems to be the problem today?"  
  
Donghyuck listens carefully as Mark lists out his symptoms again. Dr. Jung nods thoughtfully, before taking out his stethoscope. He goes through the regular motions of a check-up, before switching the lights in the room off, and fiddling with a projector in the room. Donghyuck watches as a slide appears on the wall opposite, the kind he sees at his optometrist, with lines of random letters in decreasing size.  
  
"Mark, what's the smallest line you can read?" Dr. Jung asks. Mark squints at the projection, and frowns.  
  
"I can't read any of it."  
  
Dr. Jung hums, keeping his face carefully blank. Donghyuck doesn't know how he can look so calm when this is clearly a dire situation. What if Mark is going blind? What if he has a tumor pressing down on his brain and he needs surgery and can't live a normal life anymore? Would Donghyuck need special training to become a caretaker?  
  
During the next slide, Mark has a hard time reading the first two lines, and Donghyuck feels like crying, because his friend is clearly struggling, and there's nothing he can do about it.  
  
"Okay, kiddo. I think I know what's wrong," Dr. Jung says, going over to switch the lights on again. He sits on the stool next to Mark. "Myopia."  
  
Donghyuck gasps loudly before he can help himself. He covers his mouth and fights the tears. "He's going blind?"  
  
Dr. Jung purses his lips, clearly trying not to smile. Donghyuck wants to punch him in the face.  
  
"Myopia is just a fancy word for near-sightedness." Mark's face is blank.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"You'll probably need glasses. I can refer you to the optometrist so we can figure out your exact prescription."  
  
Dr. Jung pushes himself on the stool towards the computer and types into it, ignoring the two boys looking at each other, mouths wide open in shock.  
  
"You're a student right? So you'll probably want to get this taken care of quickly. Can't imagine classes are much fun if you can't see what's on the board."  
  
Mark laughs in joyous relief and nods vigorously. Donghyuck slumps in his seat, as if all the willpower in his body had just drained away, and feels a little dizzy.  
  
The rest of the appointment passes by quickly, and Mark makes an appointment to see an optometrist the next day. Before Donghyuck knows it, they're walking out of the hospital.  
  
"Hyuck.... can you believe this? I only need glasses!" Mark is all but skipping, as though this whole situation hadn't made Donghyuck start to grey prematurely.  
  
"Its because your ugly ass keeps playing Clash of Clans after I turn off the lights," Donghyuck hisses, shoving Mark just a tad too hard. Mark stumbles, scowling at him, but Donghyuck can't feel guilty. He won't feel guilty, not after what Mark had just put him through.  
  
"I think I'd look cute with glasses, right?" Mark asks as they put on their seatbelts in the car. Donghyuck looks at him incredulously, before bursting out into shrieking laughter.  
  
"You'll look even uglier than before, fucking Four Eyes," Donghyuck taunts. Mark pinches him on the arm.  
  
"Shut up, I'll look cute."

* * *

  
  
"When's Mark getting back?" Jeno asks, taking a large bite of his sandwich. Donghyuck sends Mark a quick text, and get a response a few seconds later.  
  
**From: Markiepoo <3** **  
****To: Sweethyuck**  
_just parked. eta 6_  
  
"He'll be here in six minutes," he reports, before going to the stopwatch app and starting it, fully prepared to give Mark a hard time if he takes more than six minutes (which he probably will).  
  
"So he's really getting glasses then?" Jaemin asks, poking at his salad. Donghyuck nods.  
  
"He's gonna look like a fucking grandpa. I'm ready for it."  
  
Jisung snorts, the only time he's acknowledged the conversation going on around him. Chenle is no better, clearly more interested in Jisung's misadventures on Animal Crossing than the no-doubt major social embarrassment that is about to go down.  
  
Donghyuck had taken the liberty of googling as many glasses puns as he could, and was ready to pull them out at every given opportunity to exasperate Mark. He was really looking forward to it.  
  
"Mark said he looked cute though?" Renjun tilts his head inquiringly at Donghyuck.  
  
"Mark thinks he looks good in the sweater vests that Taeyong picks out for him too."  
  
Jaemin winces. "Truth."  
  
Donghyuck smiles smugly and looks down at his own sandwich. He's midbite when he hears Mark call out to them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Mark says from behind Donghyuck and Donghyuck swallows his bite, grinning, a bad pun on the tip of his tongue. But when he actually sees Mark, his mouth dries up.  
  
Why are birds suddenly chirping? Why is every single romantic drama OST playing in Donghyuck's head right now? He blinks rapidly, because now there are hearts too.  
  
"Oh! Mark! You look super handsome!" Donghyuck hears Jaemin saying, and he feels like _handsome_ is a gross understatement, because Mark in glasses is... regal, ethereal, celestial... like an angel descended from the heavens to bless mortals with his presence.  
  
Mark's frames are black, not quite square, not quite circular, and they fit his face. Donghyuck didn't know this was how Mark was going to look. When they'd gone to the optometrist, they'd spent all their time goofing off, trying on the ugliest frames they could find and laughed at each other. Donghyuck had just assumed...  
  
"What do you guys think?" Mark asks, a little shy. He's brushed his jet black hair back today, making his face look even longer, leaner. It's almost unreal how well the glasses complement him, making him look mature, chic, absolutely lovely, like everything Donghyuck has ever wanted in life.  
  
Donghyuck barely registers his friends chattering excitedly, complimenting Mark on the obvious-- he looks totally handsome, and the glasses suit him perfectly. But Donghyuck is too busy gaping at Mark, a high-pitched noise getting louder and louder in his ears.  
  
"Hyuck?" Mark looks at Donghyuck expectantly, and he snaps out of his reverie, looking at his friends. Clearly they're all waiting for him to say something too. Donghyuck swallows, and wonders what will come out of his mouth now that his barely-there filter has been totally destroyed by Mark's sudden good looks.  
  
What Donghyuck does next is this:  
  
_"Pfffft--"_ Donghyuck bursts out into high-pitched, nervous laughter, and points at Mark. "You look like--" He breaks out into another fit of laughter. "You look like fucking.... _Harry Potter!_ Mark Potter! Where's your wand, dumbass?" Donghyuck blabbers, clapping his hands like he's on the verge of hysterics. His friends look at him oddly, and Mark visibly deflates.  
  
"Jeez, Hyuck," Mark mumbles, sliding into the seat next to him, and their shoulders brush. When Donghyuck feels the contact, his spine goes ramrod straight, and he feels the sudden urge to vomit.  
  
"I... I gotta go!" Donghyuck yelps suddenly, getting up and banging his knee on the table, but he's too overwhelmed to register the pain. Mark looks at him in concern, and Donghyuck just laughs again, high-pitched to the point where he sounds almost like Chenle.  
  
Donghyuck can't get out of the cafeteria fast enough.

* * *

  
  
In hindsight, Donghyuck really should have seen this coming. It had been a question Chenle asked once, a few years ago when they'd all just started becoming friends.  
  
"What's it like... being best friends with the great Mark Lee?" Chenle had whispered over late night ramen.  
  
Donghyuck had just blinked at him. "What's so great about that turd?"  
  
Chenle leans back, clearly shocked. "What do you mean? He's like... the most handsome person ever? And he's smart and tall and athletic? Even I had a crush on him when I first met him! Haven't you ever like... you know... felt _anything?"_  
  
Donghyuck had laughed in Chenle's face that time, because Mark Lee is Donghyuck's best friend in the whole world, the guy who used to eat glue in the second grade because Donghyuck told him it'd give him super powers, the guy who had sneeze-farted in front of his crush Valentine’s Day when they were in middle school. Donghyuck had been there for every embarrassing moment of Mark's life. It was impossible that underneath all the awkward clumsiness, and twenty one years of embarrassment, that Donghyuck could find Mark even remotely attractive.  
  
And yet, here he is, holed up in his room, about to start crying, because when did Mark get so tall? When did all those awkward limbs become long legs, broad shoulders, strong arms? When did Mark become a man? It felt like he'd grown up right under Donghyuck's nose, and it's all because of those stupid glasses.  
  
"Donghyuck?"  
  
Donghyuck tries not to yelp, because Renjun is in front of him again, a knowing look in his eyes.  
  
"God, Renjun, stop _doing_ that," Donghyuck wheezes. Renjun just shrugs, sitting on Donghyuck's bed, across from him.  
  
"What happened to you at lunch?"  
  
For a brief moment, Donghyuck considers lying. Then, he remembers that Renjun is the most perceptive person in their friend group, and Donghyuck is a shitty liar.  
  
"Mark's glasses," he chooses to say, hoping it'll be vague enough. Renjun narrows his eyes at him, inspecting his face, and Donghyuck is so sure he can read between the lines.  
  
"Ah..." Renjun murmurs, and he pats Donghyuck's thigh. "You've finally had your spiritual awakening, then?"  
  
Donghyuck looks at Renjun in annoyance. "What does that even mean?"  
  
"You finally realized you're in love with Mark?"  
  
Donghyuck falls off the bed this time, not realizing how close he is to the edge of it in his desperate attempt to get away from Renjun (and the truth).  
  
"I'm what?" Donghyuck's heart hammers violently against his ribcage, and Renjun peers down at him serenely. "I _am not! Absolutely not!"_  
  
"It's funny. I didn't think it'd be Mark getting glasses that snapped you out of it," Renjun mumbles to himself, as though Donghyuck isn't right there and can hear every word.  
  
"I have no fucking clue what you're talking about. Go take a hike off a fucking cliff, Renjun," Donghyuck hisses.  
  
Renjun just tuts, shaking his head as if in pity. "It's so obvious. The only person who hasn't figured it out is Mark, and that's because he's just as much an idiot as you."  
  
Donghyuck has the sudden urge to throw up. _There's no way._  
  
But he'd never been good at denial, and he's a shitty liar, especially to himself. Renjun smiles when Donghyuck pales, watching the realization dawn on him. He slides off the bed.  
  
"Jaemin owes me twenty dollars. He thought it would take longer for you to figure it out.  
  
Donghyuck reaches out to grab Renjun's wrist. "Don't tell anyone. _Please."_  
  
Renjun must take pity on him, because he smiles, sympathetic this time, and nods. "But I'm putting this on the google calendar. I still won the bet." Renjun opens his mouth again as if to speak, then hesitates.  
  
"You've already ruined my life, just say whatever else you have to say," Donghyuck says, miserable.  
  
Renjun bites his lip. "Would it kill you to be a little nicer to Mark? I know you guys have your relationship and all but he seemed really down after you left. He's not bulletproof."  
  
Donghyuck lies down on the floor, not moving after Renjun leaves, closing the door behind him. He stares up at the ceiling, trying to process everything. Was he really that mean to Mark? They'd known each other since birth, they're long past the point of formalities. That's just how they were. Mark and Donghyuck. Donghyuck and Mark.  
  
But the thought of hurting Mark, even on accident, makes Donghyuck's stomach coil painfully. Mark had already been through so much. He was so much more sensitive than he usually let on; the only person he was immune to was Donghyuck. That was something he treasured, the fact that he could say anything to Mark, and Mark would understand.  
  
Donghyuck hears the front door opening, and he jolts up, diving into bed and covering his head with his blanket.  
  
Mark walks in seconds later, opening the door noisily before seeing Donghyuck's (allegedly) sleeping form. "Brat left the lights on again," Mark mumbles to himself before flicking the switch. Donghyuck fights the smile as Mark tiptoes around the room, banging into the corner of his desk and whispering out expletives, clearly trying not to wake Donghyuck. It makes warmth bloom in his chest, despite all the butterflies.  
  
He stays still, even while Mark goes to shower. He stays still when Mark comes out, ruffling through their closet for pajamas. He stays still even when he feels Mark lifting up his blanket, slipping into bed and wrapping his arms around Donghyuck.  
  
Mark's hair is still wet, and it tickles Donghyuck's cheek when Mark leans in to kiss his temple. The situation is familiar, and despite Donghyuck's newfound crisis, Mark's smell-- a mix of cologne, shampoo, and the every-present chlorine lingering on his skin-- calms Donghyuck's heart.  
  
He stirs, trying his best to look like he's just risen from sleep. Mark goes still.  
  
"Oh, Hyuck, did I wake you? I'm sorry."  
  
Donghyuck rubs his eyes. "Hm? 'S okay." Mark presses closer, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck's waist, tangling their legs together. His skin is warm and soft from the shower, and there's just _something_ about this that makes Donghyuck feel like despite everything, the world is good. His life is good, as long as he has Mark.  
  
They'd been doing this since middle school. Mark always had trouble sleeping, and life at his home had always been chaotic. Donghyuck smelled nice, according to Mark. And he had a warmer blanket. So he'd often sneak out of his own house and sleep over at Donghyuck's. Mark had always been the sensitive, weaker one of the two. Donghyuck had always protected Mark. This is is the way it has always been.  
  
And yet, Donghyuck wonders, when did being in Mark's arms become the definition of safety? When did Mark become the most perfect big spoon, making Donghyuck feel small and soft and protected? When had everything turned on its head and Mark had gone ahead and grown up?  
  
"Hyuck..." Mark whispers after a moment, clearly hesitant to keep his friend awake.  
  
Donghyuck hums, trying to stay calm despite the vortex of questions spinning in his mind, confusing him, making him ache and feel nostalgic for things he's too young to long for.  
  
"Are my glasses... really that bad?"  
  
_"He's not bulletproof."_  
  
Renjun's words echo in Donghyuck's mind, and his heart twists. He turns in Mark's arms, meeting Mark's hesitant eyes.  
  
"... Everyone was saying you look good in them. Why would you think otherwise?" Mark's eyes drop.  
  
"Well... yeah. But... you. You didn't..."  
  
And Mark sounds so sad, Donghyuck might just cry. He brings his hands up to stroke Mark's cheek. "Hey... no. You know I'm just kidding. The g-glasses look great. You're super h-handsome," Donghyuck manages to choke out, and plasters on the most sincere smile he can.  
  
"Really?" And _oh,_ Mark is so radiant when he smiles.  
  
"O-of course. I just have to be mean to you because it's my job." And Mark just beams, because he's always been so easy to please with Donghyuck. It makes him wonder why he's always giving Mark a hard time, when making him smile is infinitely more fulfilling. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."  
  
Mark shakes his head. "Its okay. I know you never mean it."  
  
Donghyuck sighs. Mark is too benevolent for his own good. They're truly polar opposites. Where Mark is quiet and sweet, Donghyuck is loud and mischievous. Where Mark is tall and lean, Donghyuck is softer, shorter.  
  
Donghyuck scoots them closer so he can bump their foreheads, and Mark instinctively tucks his head into Donghyuck's neck, throwing his leg over his waist. Donghyuck wraps his arms around Mark and kisses his forehead, and his mind is finally quiet enough to let him sleep.  
  
Like puzzle pieces, they fit together so perfectly.

* * *

  
  
Realizing that he loves Mark in a not-so-platonic way makes Donghyuck notice a lot of things he didn't use to. It had vaguely registered in his mind that Mark was pretty popular around campus, but it becomes crystal clear now.  
  
"Oh, Koeun!" Mark calls out to who Donghyuck recognizes as the captain of the women's water polo team.  
  
Koeun smiles and approaches, followed by Hina and Hyerin. They're all congregated somewhat inconveniently in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Donghyuck winces when he notices how Hina and Hyerin blush, whispering to each other.  
  
"Did you get home safely?" Mark asks. Donghyuck feels a stab of irrational irritation, but it's soon forgotten, because right then, Hina and Hyerin both let out ungodly screams, slapping each other until they almost fall over. Koeun looks at her friends and back and Mark, smiling bashfully.  
  
"Ah... yes I did, thanks for asking Mark." She smiles sweetly, tucking her hair behind her ears, and her friends still haven't gotten over themselves, faces red. Jaemin snickers from beside Donghyuck.  
  
"That's good. Try not to stay so late for practice next time, okay?" Mark is clearly oblivious to everything, like the fact that Koeun's friends look like they're about to pass out from fangirling too hard. Donghyuck watches the whole exchange with disbelief.  
  
The girls take their leave, whispering excitedly to each other, and Mark smiles at Donghyuck and Jaemin. "Sorry guys. Let's hurry up and get to class, yeah?"  
  
"That is what I like to call the Mark Lee effect," Jaemin whispers in Donghyuck's ear, patting him on the back before walking to catch up with Mark. Donghyuck just stands there, the ugly burn of jealousy stirring in his gut.

* * *

  
  
Coming to Mark's games are even more painful for Donghyuck, because it seems that Mark has his own fan club, and they all happen to be totally obnoxious. That, and the small situation of Mark in a Speedo and not much else.  
  
It's one of the final games of the year, and Donghyuck, Renjun, Chenle, and Jisung, had all come to cheer on Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin. They'd made large, obnoxious signs and come up with fan chants the night before. Donghyuck had made his sign extra large and extra sparkly, so there was no way Mark wouldn't see it. He's totally prepared.  
  
What he isn't prepared for is Mark, bursting out of the water ( _like a majestic dolphin or some shit,_ his brain helpfully supplies), and pulling himself out of the pool. Water drips down from his broad shoulders to his lean torso (when did Mark get abs?), and he runs his hands through his hair.  
  
Donghyuck flops to the ground.  
  
"What the fuck..." Jisung hisses, stepping out of the way in time for Donghyuck's body to hit the floor. He stares, mouth agape, as Mark turns around, and wow, Mark has a totally cute, perky butt, and really nice back muscles. Donghyuck twitches in pain, this wasn't what he signed up for.  
  
"Just leave him," Renjun says, stepping over Donghyuck's body. "He'll get up eventually."  
  
It takes Donghyuck a good minute to get up off the floor. Even as he climbs up the bleachers, his knees wobble. Was this what it was like to have a hot best friend? He takes his seat on the bleachers in the second-to-top row (because the Mark Lee Protection Squad had taken up the whole top row, those bastards), where his friends had saved him a seat.  
  
Suddenly, a few girls scream, making Donghyuck jump. He turns to glare, notices Hina and Hyerin, and that ugly green monster in his gut is out again.  
  
"Oh _god,_ look at Mark," one of the girls sighs, watching as Mark converses with his teammates, helping each other put on their swim caps.  
  
Donghyuck tries valiantly to ignore the girls behind him, whining about how attractive Mark is. He sighs, before lifting up his sign, effectively obstructing the view of the Mark Lee Protection Squad.  
  
He feels a tap on on his shoulder, and he turns around, with the most fake smile he can muster. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, your sign is blocking our view. We can't see anything."  
  
"Oh really? I am _so_ sorry," Donghyuck says, lowering the poster. He spends the whole game putting up the poster every time Mark makes a goal, and he knows he'll be lulled into a peaceful sleep tonight from the satisfaction of hearing annoyed screeching from behind him.  
  
"You're just about the pettiest person I've ever met in my life," Renjun says, shaking his head and smiling.  
  
Donghyuck flicks imaginary hair behind his shoulder. "I try my best." And in Donghyuck's defense, it's a pretty great poster. It'd be a shame if no one saw it. It's silver and gold, saying _Let's go Markiepoo!_ in neon pink puffy paint and a picture of baby Mark in a diaper that Taeyong had sent Donghyuck last week, for exactly this purpose.  
  
When the game ends, Donghyuck pats himself on the back for a job well done.  
  
"Imagine what it'd be like to date him," Hina sighs. "He'd be totally smooth and charming, don't you think?"  
  
Donghyuck rolls his eyes, and can't help but snort. Loudly.  
  
"Is there something you want to say?" Hina asks. Donghyuck smiles.  
  
"Have you even seen the guy? He can barely walk on a flat surface without tripping."  
  
Both Hina and Hyerin let out affronted gasps. "How could you even say something like that? Mark is perfect." And well, Donghyuck can't exactly argue with that one. "It's not like you're dating him."  
  
Donghyuck opens his mouth to say something unsavory, but both the girls gasp, backs straightening up.  
  
"Oh my god. Mark! Hi! You were so amazing out there," Hyerin gushes. Donghyuck turns around to see Mark standing in front of Donghyuck's section of the bleachers, wrapped up in his parka. He smiles and blushes a little. That turd.  
  
But then, Mark looks at Donghyuck, and his smile widens tenfold. "Hyuckie! Did you see me?" And Donghyuck's ice cold heart totally melts. He smiles and hops down the bleachers.  
  
"Course I did, Markiepoo."  
  
Mark beams at him, hair flopping down over his eyes, so Donghyuck pushes it back. Vaguely, he hears Hyerin and Hina gasping, but he can't think about them. Not when he's standing in front of Mark, staring up into his sparkly, warm eyes.  
  
"Did you bring my glasses?" Mark asks. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, but nods, taking the glasses case out of his jacket pocket. "My contacts were bugging me so I took them out," Mark admits sheepishly, and _dear lord have mercy,_ that's cute. Mark was still having trouble adjusting to contacts, even though he needed them in order to play. Donghyuck had gotten into the habit of carrying Mark's glasses around, along with a bottle of contact solution, just in case Mark's eyes got irritated.  
  
Donghyuck takes Mark's glasses out and slides them onto his face. "There we go," he murmurs, and Mark grins down at him, teeth chattering a little. "Go take a shower and change. We'll go get tofu soup, my treat."  
  
Mark laughs gleefully. "You're the best, Hyuck." He leans down to kiss Donghyuck's forehead, before turning around and heading for the locker rooms.  
  
Donghyuck smiles, heart fluttering. And because he's petty, he turns around and sticks his tongue out at the Mark Lee Protection Squad. Why would Mark need a squad when he had Donghyuck?

* * *

  
  
Donghyuck isn't really a fan of parties. When he explains this to new people, they're often taken aback. Donghyuck is wild, loud, and funny. On the rare occasion that he shows up at a party, he's the life of it.  
  
But he doesn't like them, not really. Mostly because Mark always seems so out of his element whenever they go out, like he doesn't know how to act around all these people he doesn't know, but they all think they know him.  
  
Tonight, it's Donghyuck who feels out of his depth. He's standing in the kitchen, talking with Mark, eating Hot Cheetos, and trying desperately not to reach for the raspberry vodka near his elbow.  
  
Being drunk would make things a lot less painful, because Mark just looks so perfect today, and maybe if his face was blurred by the haze of alcohol, Donghyuck wouldn't have such a hard time.  
  
Mark's wearing his glasses again, those godforsaken black frames that drive Donghyuck to the edge of insanity every time he wears them, because they remind him that Mark is grown up now. That he's both beautiful and handsome, hard and soft, cute and dangerously attractive, all at once. He's got his hair pulled away from his forehead in a backwards snapback (Donghyuck is especially weak for Mark's forehead), and he's wearing the grey HBA pullover Donghyuck got him for Christmas two years ago, the sleeves just a tad too long, making sweater paws.  
  
Donghyuck desperately wants to kiss him, and this is precisely why he needs to stay away from alcohol. If he's drunk, there's no telling what he'll do to go ahead and fuck up a perfect, beautiful friendship. He's no ready to lose Mark like that.  
  
"Mark, is that you?" Donghyuck is pulled out of the conversation when Koeun comes into the kitchen. Objectively, Koeun is gorgeous. She's tall and pretty, and has long, jet black hair, and a lovely smile. She's an athlete like Mark, and they seem to suit each other. His stomach twists.  
  
"Oh, Koeun, hey!" Mark greets her excitedly, like a puppy. Koeun smiles politely at Donghyuck in acknowledgement, and Donghyuck musters up all of his willpower to smile back and not dunk his head into the bowl of salsa in front of him.  
  
Mark is more confident today, probably because he's surrounded by his friends. Yesterday had been the last game of the season, and they'd kept their winning streak. The team had decided to have a party, and Mark had dragged Donghyuck along.  
  
Donghyuck watches Mark and Koeun chat happily, feeling out of the loop, and more like an outsider than he already is. It's been months since he'd realized his crush, months of reading too much into words and actions that were supposed to be normal, of feeling his heart skip whenever Mark touched him or smiled at him. Donghyuck is so so tired.  
  
"I'm just gonna..." Donghyuck starts, then stops when he realizes Mark isn't listening. He sighs, feeling unreasonably hurt, and leaves the kitchen. He bumps into someone almost immediately, and when he looks up, he's greeted by Yukhei, one of Mark's teammates.  
  
"Oh, Donghyuck, hey," Yukhei drawls, clearly pretty drunk. Donghyuck flushes a little, because Yukhei is looking at him with keen, unveiled interest, and it's been a long time since anyone looked at him like that; it's partially satisfying, even though it's from the wrong person.  
  
"Hey, Yukhei."  
  
"I'm glad you made it. Thought Mark was gonna keep you locked in the apartment or something," Yukhei says wryly. It was common knowledge that Mark was protective of Donghyuck, and Jeno had once informed him that Mark spent a lot of time having "talks" with anyone who spent too long looking at Donghyuck. Mark is a reasonable, level-headed captain, except when it comes to his best friend, apparently. It had never bothered Donghyuck until now. It’s not like he was interested anyway. But now…  
  
_It's not fair,_ Donghyuck thinks. Mark gets attention from everyone, but Donghyuck isn't allowed? It's pathetic enough that Donghyuck is just one of many of Mark's admirers. But isn't Donghyuck allowed to enjoy attention from others? Because Mark says so?  
  
"Do you wanna dance, Yukhei?"  
  
Yukhei smirks. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

  
  
Yukhei is too nice for his own good, Donghyuck thinks. The older can tell Donghyuck isn't looking for anything but a distraction, and he seems okay with that. They dance for a good part of the night, and Yukhei never crosses any lines. He just holds Donghyuck close and keeps his eyes on him.  
  
"Do you think I'm attractive?" Donghyuck asks, breathless, well into their fifth song.  
  
Yukhei keeps a steady grip on Donghyuck's hips, and smiles, mostly sober now. "Of course. Like, half the team is in love with you, but we're all scared of Mark."  
  
_That's nice of him to say,_ Donghyuck thinks to himself, then says it out loud. Yukhei grins. "You deserve to hear it."  
  
Again, it's only partially satisfying. It's nice to know he's attractive. Donghyuck loves attention, validation. But it's like an itch, that no matter how much he scratches, he can't get rid of it. He knows, in the back of his mind, that it's because he's not hearing it from the person he really wants.  
  
Yukhei seems to realize this too. "You should tell him, you know."  
  
Donghyuck looks at him in alarm. "Am I that obvious?" Yukhei laughs.  
  
"To everyone but Mark. It's chill though."  
  
Donghyuck leans his head on Yukhei's shoulder and groans. "This is so embarrassing."  
  
"Don't be. I got to dance with the prettiest boy I know, even though he's in love with someone else."  
  
Donghyuck whines into his chest, and Yukhei vibrates with laughter. "And speak of the devil." Donghyuck lifts his head up and looks at Yukhei in confusion.  
  
"Donghyuck!" He freezes and Yukhei sighs, letting his hands slip from Donghyuck's hips. Donghyuck turns to see Mark stomping through the crowded dance floor, headed in their direction, and the scowl on his face is deeper than Donghyuck has ever seen before.  
  
When Mark stops in front of them, it's clear he's drank a little bit. He had a comically low alcohol tolerance, but he'd always been a sleepy, calm drunk. The black vortex of his eyes, the set of his jaw, this is all new. Donghyuck had never seen Mark this angry before.  
  
"Mark--" Donghyuck starts, but Mark pushes past him to poke Yukhei on the chest.  
  
"I _told_ you to stay the fuck away from him," Mark hisses, and clearly, Yukhei is just as taken aback by the situation, because he puts his arms up. He looks at Donghyuck for help.  
  
"Mark," Donghyuck starts, tugging on Mark's sleeves. Mark shrugs him off and shoves Yukhei.  
  
"Don't think I'm gonna let this go," Mark warns, and Yukhei keeps his face carefully blank.  
  
"Cap, you're drunk. Maybe you should go home," Yukhei says slowly. Mark shoves him back again.  
  
Donghyuck grips Mark's sweater, his stomach turning. "Mark, I really--"  
  
_"Don't tell me what to do,"_ Mark hisses, at no one in particular, and sways a little on his feet. That makes Donghyuck snap. Mark has never acted like this before, and he's scared.  
  
_"Minhyung Lee,"_ Donghyuck shrills sharply, and hearing his given Korean name breaks Mark out of whatever drunken haze he was in. He grips Mark's bicep. "We're going home. Right now."  
  
Mark blinks owlishly at him. Donghyuck smiles at Yukhei. "I'm really sorry about this. I'll make him apologize when he's sober." Yukhei just shakes his head and smiles, seemingly only amused by the situation. "And thank you for dancing with me when _I_ asked you," Donghyuck grits, giving Mark a pointed look, before dragging him off the dance floor, and out of the house.  
  
The moment they're on the front lawn, Donghyuck spins around to face Mark.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asks. Mark frowns, still clearly drunk and having a hard time processing. "I was having a good time with him. You didn't have to fucking... shove him around like that!"  
  
"You came to the party with me! Why were you with Yukhei instead?"  
  
Donghyuck takes a step closer. " _Because,_ dumbass, you were clearly having a good time with Koeun!"  
  
Mark looks at Donghyuck blankly. "You think there's something going on with me an Koeun? She's my friend."  
  
Donghyuck hates the tone Mark is using with him. "Well Yukhei is my friend too! You didn't see me going all catch me outside with her now did you?" Mark is silent, and Donghyuck crosses his arms. "What does it matter anyway? Why am I not allowed to dance with other people? If I want to dance with someone who's more than a friend? Fucking asshole, telling people on the team not to even look at me. It's not like we're dat--"  
  
He's cut off by Mark's lips pressed desperately against his. He's frozen in shock, kept from falling over with a steady arm around his waist, and another cradling his face.  
  
The kiss only lasts a few seconds, and it takes Mark a moment to realize Donghyuck hasn't responded, so he pulls back.  
  
Donghyuck blinks, feeling his cheeks turn red, gut twisting when Mark's eyes widen in horror. "H-Hyuck, I--" He stumbles back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't-- I don't know what--"  
  
Donghyuck lets out a shaky breath, trying to get any semblance of feeling in his limbs, and hold back the tears. His best friend had drunk kissed him in the middle of a fight. And now he looks like he's going to vomit. Of course. Because that's just Donghyuck's luck.  
  
He takes a deep breath, eyes stinging. "You're drunk. Let's go home."

* * *

  
  
"Wow, don't you look like shit," Jeno says, sliding into the seat across from Mark.  
  
"Thanks," Mark says vacantly, poking at his salad and staring out the window. "Donghyuck and I aren't sleeping together anymore, so."  
  
Jeno coughs, in the middle of taking a swig of water. Mark stares at him blankly as Jeno thumps himself on the chest, turning red in the face. After a minute, he visibly calms down.  
  
"Donghyuck... is... withholding sex?" he asks carefully, and Mark drops his fork into his tupperware.  
  
_"What?"_ he hisses. "Where the fuck did you-- How the fuck-- _What?_ "  
  
Jeno looks at Mark like he's grown another head. "You literally just said you guys aren't sleeping together anymore. In my defense, I didn't know you guys were fucking in the first place. That's kinda disturbing, since, you know, we all live in the same apartment--"  
  
"We're not fucking!" Mark yells, and the cafeteria goes quiet. Mark's cheeks heat up and he sinks down into his chair. "We're not fucking," he says, more quietly.  
  
Jeno tilts his head. "You sound pretty disappointed about that."  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Mark whines, shoving Jeno's arm. "I _mean,_ we usually sleep together. Like in the same bed. Donghyuck's been over at Chenle and Jisung's dorm the last few days."  
  
"So you're saying that you're not sleeping well. Because Donghyuck isn't there with you."  
  
Mark nods. "Yes, exactly."  
  
Jeno rests his chin on his palm and shakes his head in disbelief. "Wow. Young love is so complicated. You must have really fucked up if Donghyuck, of all people, isn't talking to you."  
  
Mark stays silent, trying to wrap his mind around what Jeno is saying. "I... kissed him," he says, after a minute of silence. "At the party. He was dancing with Yukhei and I got so mad. I've never been so angry before. Donghyuck looked so happy with him and I was drunk and it was a mess and then he was angry with me so I kissed him."  
  
Jeno blinks at him. "Okay, I'm not Renjun the therapist, but let's break this down and figure it out." Mark sighs, feeling a headache coming on. "You were mad that he was dancing with Yukhei?"  
  
Mark nods.  
  
Jeno narrows his eyes at him. "And why do you think that is?"  
  
Mark's ears burn. "I dunno." He looks down resolutely at his salad. The lettuce is wilting now.  
  
"You don't think it was because you were... I dunno. Jealous? Or something?"  
  
"No, what the fuck? Why would I be jealous? It's not like we're dat--" He closes his mouth suddenly, because that's exactly what Donghyuck had said that night.  
  
Jeno groans, rubbing his temples. "God, how the fuck does Renjun do this?" he mumbles to himself. Mark tosses his balled up napkin at him. "Is it not painfully obvious to you that you're in love with him?"  
  
"I'm not..." Mark says weakly, but it's a big fat lie and they both know it. He's been in love with Donghyuck since they were kids. The only thing that had changed was his ability to lie to himself about it, to pretend that everything they did platonically was okay with him.  
  
"Okay, let's pretend you're _not in love_ with him," Jeno says with air quotes. "You still owe him an apology. You drunk kissed him. And you meddled when you should have been minding your own business. Why would Donghyuck getting close to someone else bother you so much? If you're not gonna commit to him, at least let someone else commit to him. He deserves that much at least."  
  
And of course, Jeno is right, even though he's an airhead jock. Donghyuck deserves the entire universe and more. Certainly more than what Mark could ever give him. But Yukhei isn't it, the petty part of his brain reminds him. The idea of Donghyuck dating Yukhei makes Mark want to rip off his own skin. Why can't he let Donghyuck go?  
  
"Step one, apologize," Jeno says, pulling Mark back to their conversation. His phone beeps, and he looks at it, reading the new text message. "Oh, and Renjun says to wear your glasses while you're doing it."

* * *

  
  
**From: Markiepoo <3** **  
****To: Sweethyuck**  
_pizza and marvel movies?_  
  
Donghyuck curses his weak heart. It had been a few days since he'd talked to Mark, and it's the longest they've gone without speaking, minus the week that Mark ran away after his mother died and he didn't contact anyone.  
  
It's not a situation Donghyuck ever wants to be in, but he can't face Mark, he just can't. Mark kissed him, he was drunk, it was a mistake. Does he even know that he stomped Donghyuck's heart to pieces?  
  
But he has to face Mark at some point. He just needed some space, because just thinking about Mark makes him want to burst out into pathetic tears. So it's a combination of this, and the fact that Chenle and Jisung are getting antsy, having Donghyuck crashing at their already cramped dorm, that makes him pluck up the courage to go back to his apartment.  
  
Mark is setting out soda and snacks on the coffee table when Donghyuck comes in. The look the older gives him is enough to show Donghyuck that he's just as anxious and upset about the whole situation. It makes him feel a little better. And he’s wearing his glasses too, it makes him look cuter and more pitiful.

 

 _Weak, weak, weak,_ Donghyuck’s brain supplies.  
  
Donghyuck strides past Mark to their shared room, not sparing him a glance, because he's a drama queen if nothing else. He dumps his bag on his (their) bed, and takes a deep breath. Everything smells like Mark, and he missed it. He missed cuddling in bed, whispering to each other until they fell asleep. He even missed getting woken up by Mark when he snored too loud.  
  
His bottom lip quivers. How did things go so wrong? Things would have been so much easier if he had stayed in denial about his feelings. Maybe then, being around Mark wouldn't be so painful.  
  
Donghyuck takes a deep breath and walks back out of the room, plopping down on the couch next to Mark.  
  
"What're we watching, bitch?" he asks, trying to sound like he's okay, like he's not confused and hurt, most of all like he's still not sickeningly in love with his best friend.  
  
"Guardians of the Galaxy," Mark says, pressing play on the remote.  
  
"You know my heart," he jokes, and Mark chuckles nervously.  
  
The pizza arrives a quarter of the way through the movie. There's extra sausage and olives the way Donghyuck likes, even though Mark hates olives. He eats it with no complaint, and Donghyuck thinks its maybe his way of repenting a little bit.  
  
They barely talk during the movie, which never happens, but Donghyuck isn't in the mood to make snarky commentary, and any reaction Mark could make would feel forced.  
  
It's not until the downfall of Groot that Donghyuck bursts out crying. It always makes him emotional when he watches this movie, but today, he's worn out, on edge, and hurting, so it's like a dam breaking, and the tears just start flowing. He let's out an ugly sob before he can muffle it, and Mark startles.  
  
_"Hyuck,"_ Mark chokes out, clearly concerned about Donghyuck's extreme reaction.  
  
Donghyuck lets out a loud wail and covers his mouth, shoving Mark away with his feet. "I'm ugly, don't look at me," he sobs.  
  
"Hyuck," Mark tries again, voice softer this time. He moves towards Donghyuck, but he just shoves the older away.  
  
"No, get away from me! Everything hurts and I'm emotionally vulnerable and embarrassed."  
  
"Why are you embarrassed?" Mark comes closer, but this time, Donghyuck doesn't have enough space to put between them. He grabs a pillow and presses it to his face.  
  
"I'm so ugly when I cry," Donghyuck sobs, voice muffled. Mark tugs at the pillow, bringing it down, and _shit,_ his face is too close right now.  
  
"No you're not," Mark murmurs, wiping the tears gently away from Donghyuck's cheeks. That incites a fresh wave of tears, and Mark lets out a disbelieving laugh. "Why are you crying so much?"  
  
"Because of Groot!"  
  
"You're lying. You never cry during this scene." Donghyuck hiccups, and Mark presses his lips together. "It's because of me, isn't it? Because of what I did at the party?"  
  
Donghyuck stays silent. His eyes are itching, his chest feels heavy, and there's an unbearable lump in his throat.  
  
"I'm sorry Hyuck."  
  
"Sorry for kissing me?" Donghyuck croaks.  
  
Mark has the decency to look bashful. He looks down. "I'm sorry I made you upset. I'm sorry I kept you from having a good time with Yukhei. And I'm sorry for being a drunk mess. But..." He takes a shaky breath and looks up. "I'm not sorry about kissing you."  
  
"What..."  
  
"Actually... I've wanted to do that since like the third grade probably and honestly I really hate myself because it had to happen while I was drunk and we were fighting and I didn't even ask you if you would be okay with it which was totally a dick move. I get if you want really want to talk to me after this but I have to know that I was honest with you."  
  
Donghyuck doesn't know how to respond to this word vomit, and Mark clearly isn't done, so he stays silent.  
  
"Hyuck. I've been in love with you since we were kids and I thought it would be okay, as long as we could be friends, and that I could stay by your side. But it's really hard, pretending it's okay, especially when I imagine you with someone else. I know thats shitty and possessive and unfair, but that's the truth. That's how I feel. I just need you to know. You're welcome to burn my Yugioh cards if it'll make you feel better. Do what you want, honestly. I'll deserve it."  
  
Mark looks at him with his wide, pitiful eyes, and Donghyuck doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. So he does the next best thing:  
  
"You fucking _jerk,_ " Donghyuck whines, kicking Mark off the couch, and he lands in a heap on the ground. "You can't go around saying shit like that! What the fuck? Do you know how long I've been pining after you? And you had to go and act like a dick and then fucking... confess to me after I cried my eyes out over a fucking _tree?_ Do you know how embarrassing this is?"  
  
Mark gapes up at him, bewildered. "Hyuck--"  
  
"No! Shut up! How dare you! You-- You get up right now and kiss me. Right this fucking second. What the fuck are you doing on the ground? Fucking asshole--"  
  
And then Mark is up, scrambling back onto the couch and leaning in, kissing Donghyuck like his life depends on it.  
  
Donghyuck hiccups into the kiss, and Mark smiles, pressing in closer, closer, closer. Mark's lips are soft and purposeful, like he knows exactly what he wants from Donghyuck, and honestly, that's almost attractive as his glasses (almost). Donghyuck is rendered an even bigger mess than before, and it’s still all because of Mark Lee.  
  
"Oh what the fuck, get a room!" Donghyuck and Mark jump apart to face Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun, who are standing at the doorstep, armed with bags of groceries.  
  
"I won the bet!" Jaemin sings, crossing the living room to get to the kitchen.  
  
"Technically, I won the bet," Renjun corrects, following after. "I marked it on my google calendar."  
  
Jeno trails behind, shooting finger guns at the both of them as he passes. Donghyuck and Mark stare at each other, and Mark's cheeks are so pink that Donghyuck wants to reach out and pinch his cheeks. And since they're kind of... dating? Donghyuck figures why the hell not and reaches out, taking Mark's cheeks between his fingers.  
  
"So does this mean you'll come back to our room?" Mark asks, after the chaos had died down. They're watching Winter Soldier now, and Donghyuck is not ashamed to say he's half in Mark's lap (but where the hell else would he be?).  
  
"Yeah I'm back. But don't get any funny ideas. I don't put out on the first date."  
  
Mark's chest rumbles with laughter, because that's so typically Donghyuck, and he missed his best friend (boyfriend? soul mate?) so much.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll wine and dine you first. I'm a gentleman, okay?"  
  
Donghyuck huffs. "I don't even like wine."  
  
"I know." Mark laughs. "They have this sparkling grape juice at the store now though. It's pretty good."  
  
"Oh shit no way? Let's try it."  
  
Mark hums in affirmation and hugs Donghyuck closer, breathing in his smell. He'd known Donghyuck his whole life, he can't remember a day when Donghyuck wasn't there, by his side. And now, Mark can't imagine a future without Donghyuck by his side either.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making through this word vomit???? hope you enjoyed!! i had fun writing this fic ^^  
> (p.s. the title is from papi by f(x) from their 4 walls album aka one of the best kpop albums of all time support our queens)  
> 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckheis) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckheis) || [tumblr ](https://hvuckheis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
